Excursion y Juego
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Un atasco en la carretera es lo peor, y mas cuando vas de excursion y tienes de compañero de asiento al temible presindente del comite disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya.


Lalalala ._. debo dejar de subir todo en un día ._. naaa

otro one-shot y el ultimo por ahorita xDD

espero les guste

* * *

"Llevamos una hora en el mismo lugar, hace mucho calor y estoy incomodo, waaaa dios ¿porque a mí? , maldita rifa, no me hubiera molestado ir con kyoko, gokudera o yamamoto, pero no el destino tuvo que venir a poner con él, ¿Qué hare si lo despierto? Seguro me morderá hasta la muerte waaaa tengo miedo. Lo bueno es que no se oye mucho ruido, la mayoría se ah dormido, debería hacer lo mismo pero…. Si me duermo y algo lo despierta, será mi fin DX." Estos eran los pensamientos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el escuela secundaria de Namimori iba de excursión, pero un accidente provoco mucho tráfico en las calles, el camión había avanzado poco en las ultimas horas y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían dormido, inclusive su compañero de asiento….Hibari Kyoya , presidente del consejo disciplinario. El era el causante de todo el miedo del decimo capo de la Vongola, y es que en verdad conocía el pésimo carácter del guardián de la nube, y aun asi se sintió feliz al principio pero ahora esa felicidad le daba un miedo terrible.

-Rayos que hare- dijo mientras veía el rostro de su acompañante. Este se encontraba recargado en su hombro, su rostro se encontraba sereno y tranquilo, hasta parecía ser otra persona. El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dio un largo suspiro- Si me muevo se despertara y no podre ver su lindo rostro calmado- dijo con una voz casi inaudible

-Con que tengo un lindo rostro- dijo el pelinegro aun recargado en el hombro del chico mientras lo veía

-Hi…hibari- dijo el chico todo sonrojado- yo….etto… no es lo que piensas

-Eres un herbívoro muy valiente por haber interrumpido mi sueño- decía mientras los veía con sus hermosos ojos negros- ¿Cómo piensas enmendar tu erro?. Y más vale que sea bueno o ter morderé hasta la muerte- decía mientras mostraba un par de tonfas que había sacado de su uniforme.

El castaño sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba ante estas palabras, la mirada penetrante del pelinegro lo seguía en cada movimiento (n/a: hahaha hibari acosa a tsuna con la mirada), temiendo por su vida comenzó a hablar torpemente (takato: aun puede ser más torpe ese dame tsuna?...joce: quien te dijo que te metieras aquí, anda largo *le da una patada y sale volando por los aires* ejem…continuemos)

-Etto …etto…. Veras hi…hi…hibari-san…yo…Ahhhhh . (ß carita de mareado XD) no fue mi intención- decía mientras veía a otro lado y sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-Si, claro, te comprendo sawada (oh por dios lo llamo por su apellido DX huyaaaaannnnn)-decía el pelinegro con una voz fría- pero debes pagar por tus errores, a si qué te parece si lo solucionamos con un juego- le dijo de manera seductora.- si tu ganas no te hare nada, peri si yo gano haras lo que te diga- el pelinegro saco una hoja de papel y dibujo el símbolo de numero (#, este para que no quede duda), pero en grande- este juego se llama gato- explicaba el perfecto- es un juego de estrategia, dime quieres ser el circulo o la cruz

-Ahhh!... bueno… yo, etto.. Realmente yo!- decía nervioso el castaño

-Herbívoro inútil- murmuro con enfado- serás la cruz, el chiste del juego es juntar tres de tus símbolos ya sea en diagonal, vertical u horizontal- seguía con la explicación mientras dibujaba un circulo en el centro del símbolo- tu turno Sawada

-Esto… Hibari-san, que pasara si queda en empate- pregunto mientras dibujaba la cruz en la parte superior derecha del dibujo

-Si eso ocurre jugaremos hasta que alguno de los dos gane- decía mientras colocaba el circulo en la parte inferior izquierda

-ya entendí- decía y dibujaba su cruz justo debajo de su anterior jugada

-Hmp- puso el círculo en la parte inferior derecha y después sonrío

-¡EHHHH!, "aun no pierdo, puedo ganar"- pensó el decimo vongola mientras colocaba la cruz en medio de los dos círculos

-No te diste cuenta- el pelinegro sonreía de una manera ¿siniestra?- yo gane- decía mientras dibujaba el circulo en la parte superior izquierda y después unió los círculos con una línea recta.-¿Ves?- tenia aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos

-QUEEE!... Como porque- murmuraba el vongola mientras veía la hoja

-Tu solito te pusiste la soga al cuello sawada- decía tratando de no dar mucha explicación- ahora… págame- se acerco de manera maliciosa a su compañero de asiento

-e….etto…. Hibari-san- decía con nerviosismo, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

El compañero de asiento del castaño comenzaba a subirse a sus piernas, asiendo que se sonrojase aun mas, acariciaba su mejilla y besaba sus pequeños labios de manera posesiva y apasionada, hábilmente con una mano sacaba la camisa del pantalón del menor, metiéndola dentro de ella y acariciando todo el pecho, llegando hasta los pezones pellizcándolos, esto hizo que el menor soltara un gemido.

-No seas tan ruidoso- le susurro al oído para después darle una mordida en el

-Hi… hibari-san- decía con dificultad

Mientras tanto el pelinegro seguía con lo suyo, tomando posesión de lo que para él era de su pertenecía. Continúo pellizcando los botones del menor, este evitaba no gemir muy fuerte, hábilmente con la otra mano desabrochaba el pantalón para meter su mano en el y tomar posesión del miembro de su acompañante, masturbándolo dándole vaivenes de arriba abajo, volvió a darle un beso apasionado, jugando con la lengua del menor por ver quién tomaba el control, y igualmente callando los gemidos, para no levantar sospechas (N/A: *-* oh por dios, quien hace eso en una excursión, bueno que eh vivido algo parecido XD, como olvidar esa etapa en la primaria de verdad o reto … que tiempos Hikari: *le da un sape a joce* deja de recordar y continua), el momento cumbre llego y el menor se corrió en la mano del pelinegro, este la saco de el, y la llevo a su boca

-Delicioso- dijo para sí más que para el castaño que estaba más rojo que un tomate

Finalmente el autobús retomo su andar ah una velocidad mayor, finalmente habían salido del trafico. El pelinegro nuevamente retomo su siesta, mientras el castaño buscaba la forma de ocultar aquella mancha en su pantalón del pequeño premio que había tomado el guardián de la nube.


End file.
